Conventionally, an art of generating a random number sequence by a chaos map applying a Chebyshev polynomial is known. This art of generating sets a sequence x0, x1, x2, . . . , that is obtained by providing an initial value x0 (−1<x0<1) towards a recurrence formulaxi+1=T(a, xi)(i≧0)applying a Chebyshev map T (a, x1) of an ath (a≧2) degree defined byT(a, cos θ)=cos(aθ)towards an integer a. Other than the Chebyshev map, methods applying various rational functions are proposed.
According to this art, it is known that by performing calculation of the recurrence formula by a rational number, a pseudorandom number sequence without a cycle can be obtained, and the distribution of the generated random numbers can be analytically expressed.
However, even in a case of calculating a recurrence formula by a rational expression of an infinite precision, it is preferable that a generating method for various random numbers is realized.
In a case where the calculation of the recurrence formula is performed by a fixed-point notation of a predetermined precision or by a floating-point notation, a problem that, a cycle appears in the sequence that is obtained, and that there is a case that the cycle is short.
Further, there is a problem that the distribution of the generated sequence differs from the distribution of the above that can be analytically expressed, in that the obtained distribution becomes a singular one because of the short periodicity.
The present invention is a method for avoiding these kinds of problems, and the purpose of the present invention is to provide a random number sequence output apparatus, a random number sequence output method, a program for realizing the two, and a computer readable information recording medium that stores the program.